The 100th Day of School
by StrawberryRemedies
Summary: The request was simple: 'Bring in a hundred of any item to help us celebrate our 100th day of school' At least it was simple, until our favorite role holders decided they'd attend too! What sort of mischief will they make with their a hundred items? AU


**FINALLY! After much work I've finished the first part of 'The 100th day of school'. It meant to be written in honor of the section reaching 100 fics, but thanks to writers block and vacations, it's a little late, but better late than never ;P**

**Discalimer: I don't own H/C/JNKNA or any of the items mention below.**

**WARNING!: Thanks to Black Joker there may be speech that some would find offensive, you've been warned (with this and a T rating)**.

**Guide: (^.^)= transition-thingy**  
** Japanese words: Konichiwa= Hello Hai=Yes Arigato= Thanks Gomen=Sorry Sumimasen= I'm sorry**  
** Honorifics: Senpai= Older classmate Chan= Younger girl Kun=Younger boy Onee-chan= Elder sister Nee= Shorter version of Nee chan (I don't know Japanese, so the translations and honorifics may be off)  
**

* * *

"_Well, here I go." A nine year old Alice opens the doors to her schools gymnasium. Inside she is greeted with the sight of the entire student body displaying their collections of a hundred items._

_**(^.^)**  
_

Alice holds onto her book tightly as she quietly walks through the crowd looking for someone familiar.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Ace!" Alice smiled at seeing her fellow classmate, heck she'd smile at anyone familiar that she could find in this monstrous crowd. Well, anyone but Peter.

"Oh, konichiwa Alice, how are you doing on this fine day"

"I'm doing good. So, what did you bring for the hundredth day of school?"

"Come I'll show you. I have to admit they're pretty neat, but I'm surprised the principal let me bring them in"

"It's not your sword collection is it?" Alice dreaded the thought of Ace with a hundred sharpened, deadly swords in his possession at school, let alone in his possession at all.

"No, I know you don't like them, so I resisted..." "Oh thank goodness!" "...and just brought a hundred of my Nerf swords instead!"

Alice's jaw instantly dropped when the pile of foam swords came into view.

"The principal actually let you bring them in?"

"Well, she hasn't exactly seen them yet, nor did I ask her about them, but she doesn't seem to be around so it's all good."

"It's not good! How could you even think of bringing weapons to school?"

"They're only considered weapons if I attack someone with them.", the brunette retorted as he took a sword of Nerf from the pile.

"And even if I did hit someone with one it's not like they'd get hurt...Hey, wanna see a cool move?"

"Ummm..."

"Great! I call this the 'Ace of Typhoons'" Ace then got into ready position before he started spinning around on one leg with his armed hand sticking out, looking more to Alice like a ballerina than a typhoon, but Ace didn't have to know that.

-fwoooosssshhhh- ***thwack* **"Waaaaaaaah!"

"ACE!"

"Ooops, I guess they do hurt."

'If you get hit in the eye with anything it's going to hurt!"

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

"Hey, don't cry, I'll take the pain away from your eye, okay?" The small child slowly nodded, slightly fearful at what the crazy Nerf kid might do.

"Alrighty then, on the count of three; one... two... three!"

***thwack***

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AACCCEEEE!"

"What? I took the pain away from his eye didn't I?"

"By whacking him on the head! ***sigh*** You're such an idiot sometimes..."

"Yup, but I'm your idiot, and that's all that matters." The owner of said idiot reddened with comprehension of the statement."

"Ummm, I-I'm going to go get some ice.."

"Okay, I'll still be here when you get back." ***thwack*** "WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

And with that Alice quickly ran away, the idea of returning completely expelled from her thoughts.

**_(^.^)_**

After getting a good fifty feet between herself and the Nerf nerd Alice finally halted to a stop, gasping for breath as she clutched her precious book.

"Are you alright Alice-chan?" The brunette girl looked up to see an older boy with glasses and a dusty red braid.

"I'm okay Gowland-senpai, and you?"

"Fine, fine, did you bring anything for the one-hundredth day of school?"

"As a matter of fact I did." Alice stated as she showed him her book.

"It's a collection of a hundred of my favorite stories."

"Wow, good thinking Alice-chan! I'll bet that's a lot easier to carry to and from school than a hundred violins."

"Arigato, that's- you brought a hundred violins?"

"Mmmmhmm, see?" Directly behind Gowland was a hundred violin, all lined up and ready to be played.

'How the heck did I miss that?' "That's...wow, Gowland-senpai...they look so...elegant."

"Arigato Alice, I knew you'd understand their true beauty! That's why I decided to write this song for you, would you like to hear it?" The second Alice heard him say 'song' and 'hear it' she knew her ears were at risk.

"Gee, arigato Gowland-senapi, but how would you choose which violin to play?"

"Yeah, there's just so many I could never choose just one..."

*Phewph*

"That's why I recorded myself playing a different violin for each part beforehand!" Alice physically paled as she watched Gowland pull out a boom-box, the musical torture already inside it. Covering her ears in horror she watched him slowly reach toward her eminent doom, his finger know hovering over the play button.

"Don't worry Alice I'll save you!"

"Boris? Wha-whoa!" Alice had not time to react as she was whisked away from the agonizing melody to wherever Boris was taking her.

**_(^.^)_**

"Are ears should be at a safe enough distance now."

"Hehe, arigato Boris"

"Anytime Alice!"

"...Ummm, Boris?"

"Hmmm?"

"You can put me down now."

"Eh heh, right, sorry 'bout that." Boris said as he gently let Alice down.

"Don't worry about it. Say, do you happen to know what time it is?"

"No, don't you have a watch?"

"Yeah, but it's broken, see?" To prove her statement Alice showed him the baby blue watched strapped to her wrist. Both the hour and minute hands were stuck at the twelve, while the seconds hand had stopped moving when it reached the nine.

"Well that sucks. Hey, do you wanna look at what the hundred things I brought?"

"As long as it's not another musical instrument."

"Don't worry, they're far from being musical, but I guess they could be an instrument."

"Torture instruments?"

"I guess they could be, but I'll let you decide that for yourself." More confused than ever, Alice followed Boris through the crowd until they reached his pile of instruments; handcuffs. Handcuffs of every color, size, and type where laid out before her on a pink and purple blanket. Alice was absolutely flabbergasted at how he got all those handcuffs into the school without the principal saying or doing anything, so she voiced this exact thought to her punky cat friend.

"Why'd the principal let me bring them?" Boris' ears and tail twitched in thought as he tried to think of a way to tell Alice why she let him without actually telling her why she let him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Just one more...There, that should do it!" Boris happily surveyed his work, his principal was now handcuffed several times to a pipe in the schools boiler room._

"_Wh-why are you doing this?" The principal squeaked, terrified of the young rebel._

"_Oh I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that you tried to get me suspended for having a cat tail and ears."_

"_O-our school doesn't a-allow costu-"_

"_FOR THE LAST TIME THEY'RE REAL!"_

_**Flashback End**_

"...Let's just say she didn't have a choice in the matter." Alice shuddered at the thought of what Boris could have meant by that statement.

"Anyway, I need you to come over here so I can see if these handcuffs fit you."

"What? No!"

"C'mon, if I'm going to protect you from danger I need to make sure you don't wander too far away from me, right?" He then slowly started advancing toward Alice, who was trying to figure a way out of her current predicament.

"Errm... gomen, but I'm allergic."

"Allergic? How can you be allergic to handcuffs?"

"Umm, the metal? Yeah, that's right, I'm allergic to certain metals, you don't happen to have hypo-allergenic ones do you?" Boris' face contorted with deep thought.

"Hmmm I think so, give me a few seconds will ya?" And with that Boris turned around to start looking through his pile of handcuffs.

"So Alice, what did you bring for your a hundred items?"

"I brought a collection of a hundred of my favorite stor-My collection!"

"You already told me that Alice."

"No, my collection, it's gone!"

"Gone you say?" Boris briefly looked up from his pile, noticing that Alice was indeed missing her collections book, before he went back to searching.

"Did you drop it while I was rescuing you?"

"Maybe, I'm going to go back and look okay?"

So with a quick sayōnara Alice started her search for the missing book of collections.

**_(^.^)_**

'How could I be such an idiot?' It had been about twenty minutes and Alice still couldn't find her book of collections.

"Are you looking for something Alice-nee?" Alice turned around to see her young dormouse friend looking up at her questioningly.

"Hmm? Oh, konichiwa Pierce-kun! As a matter of fact yes, I'm looking for a book that has a hundred of my favorite stories in it, you haven't seen it have you?"

"No, gomen Alice-nee. Have you tried asking Nightmare-sama?"

"No, I'll go ask him now, thanks Pierce-kun!"

"Wa-wait! Alice-nee!"

"Hmmm?"

"W-would you like to see my hundred items first?" Alice smiled as the red-faced dormouse stammered out his request. 'I swear sometimes he's just too adorable for his own good.'

"I'd love to see your hundred items Pierce-kun!"

"Great! They're right over here Alice-nee!"

"Let me guess, is it a hundred pieces of cheese?"

"Hai, nothing get's past you Alice-nee." Just as Alice predicted they were now standing in front of a table that held nothing but cheese.

"Would you like to try one?"

"Hai, that'd be great, but if I did that then you wouldn't have a hundred anymore."

"Don't worry, I brought a few extras in case I got hungry. Which one do you want?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Why don't you choose for me Pierce-kun?"

"Okay! Hmm, I think Alice-nee will like...this one!" Pierce exclaimed as he held out a small chunk of cheese with a rich, yellow color.

"Mmm, it looks good." Said Alice as she delicately picked up the cheese and plopped it into her mouth. The cheese tasted amazing, thick and creamy with a strong taste, but not to strong.

"Mmm, and it tastes even better! Say Pierce-kun do you have a favorite cheese?"

'Hai Alice-nee! My favorite is Bleu cheese, would you like some?"

"Erm, no thank you Pierce-kun."

"Are you sure Alice-nee? It's not that far..."

"You mean you don't have it with you?" The small dormouse nodded before he replied.

"No, the person who was next to me said he was allergic, so I moved it over there!" Pierce pointed to the window that he had put his Bleu cheese on. Alice had no trouble distinguishing which window Pierce was pointing too. After all, everyone within a ten foot radius of it was currently passed out on the ground, other students walking around the scene holding their breath or putting some sort of protection in front of their noses.

"Arigato Pierce, but I really have to go ask Nightmare if he's seen my book."

"Okay! See you late Alice-nee!"

"Sayōnara Pierce-kun!" Alice said as she made her way to Nightmare's stand, thankful that Pierce didn't insist on giving her any Bleu cheese.

**_(^.^)_**

***Cough* *****cough* **'That sounds like Nightmare', Alice concluded as she heard the familiar hacking.

"You really should get that checked you know."

"No!" 'And it seems as if Gray is with him.' Now positive it was her friends, Alice followed the constant coughing and scoldings until the sources of both came into view.

"Have you ever considered going to a hospital?"

"No, I hate them!"

"Konichiwa Nightmare, have you seen-"

"Alice!" The sickly boy exclaimed as he stood behind her, putting some distance between himself and Gray.

"What's going on?" Alice questioned, switching her gaze between the two boys frequently.  
"Nightmare here won't go to the doctors," Gray sighed; "Though I keep telling him he should, he's had that cough for the past week now."

"I'm fine, you just want to get rid of me so Alice only gets to see your collection!"

"Then why don't you show her your collection now Nightmare?"

"I will!" With that the sickly boy walked over to his covered table before ceremoniously stripping it of its covering to reveal a hundred neatly folded handkerchiefs. Alice marveled at the little cloth pieces, and upon closer inspection noticed how each one was beautifully embroidered in some way or another.

"Wow Nightmare, did collect these all by yourself?"

"Yep, I even embroidered them all by hand!"

"If by that you mean hand them all to me so I could do it then yes, you embroidered them all by hand."

"You're so mean!" Nightmare huffed as Alice's attention was turned to the Ringmarc boy.

"Well, did you bring anything Gray-sama?"

"But of course." The boy turned around to point to his stand, a hundred sheathed knives laid out on it.

"Isn't it against school rules to bring in knives?"

"Yes, but it's also against school rules to bring in a hundred pet lizards. Besides, as far as everyone else is concerned, they're just 'plastic' sheathed knives, and I think you're smart enough to know better than to tell everyone otherwise, right?"

"R-right."

"You can't threaten Alice like that!" The sickly boy huffed again, coming out from behind Alice. The boy just stared at the sickly child.

"And why can't I? It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything. Unless, of course, that's what you want her to be?" The bluenette smirked.

"I!…Alice can be whatever she wants to be, it's her life after all!" A faint red pigment was know spread evenly across nightmares face; thought whether it was from sickness or embarrassment Alice couldn't tell.

"True, in the end it is Alice's decision; but I suggest you hurry up and make your move, your not the only one with eyes just for her after all." Slightly red-face, Alice could tell the situation was starting to heat up; she therefore concluded that a distraction was in order, an asked the question that brought her to the two in the first place.

"Nightmare, you haven't have happened to see a book anywhere have you? I'm missing the one I brought with me today." Said boy immediately changed his expression from hostility to recollection after hearing the question imposed upon him.

"I don't think I've…Wait, I remember Julius asking me about a book that he found; he said it had a whole bunch of children's stories in it."

"That's it! Do you happen to know where Julius is?"

"I think he told me where he'd be, but I wasn't exactly paying attention." Gray sighed in annoyance at this, thinking how his friend and senior would have never survived through the gifted program if it weren't for his help.

"Luckily I was listening for you, he said he'd be with his stand; it's by the water fountain in the back of the gymnasium."

"Arigato Gray-sama, and you too Nightmare." The brunette bowed slightly before waving good-bye and leaving

**_(^.^)_**

Happy that she knew her books location, Alice decided she'd observe the other students collections for a while before going to visit Julius. There was quite variety of items; food and toys were as equally brought as antiques and questionables. However, out of the corner of her eye, she saw what appeared to be an abandoned stand, yet it was still graced with someones collection. Curiosity getting the best of her, Alice made her way over to the stand to find that it was indeed graced, with cards that is. What she assumed was a hundred cards were scattered across the table. Scraping up a handful she leafed through the cards, admiring the details and colorful designs, but noticing the one thing that connected all the cards she held.

"How come they're all Joker's?"

"Because that's what we are." Alice quickly turned around, only to come face to face with a questioning wine red eye, bright red unruly hair, an attire similar to that of the Joker's on the cards.

"Oh! Sumimasen, I didn't know they were yours!"

"No need to apologize, it's not like you were purposely trying to ruin them or anything." Alice gave a sigh of relief as she placed the cards back on the table, glad that curiosity hadn't killed her cat; Boris wouldn't have been too fond of that.

"...So how did you get all these jokers? Did you have to buy an entire deck, or did you just get them separately?"

"I got a few separately, but for the majority I just got them out of the decks."

'Wow, that's certainly dedication' "So I assume you must be good at card games then?" The red head gave a slight smirk at the question.

"Well, I'm certainly not a beginner. Say, how about I come over sometime and show you?"

"That sounds like fun, but I only know how to play go fish." Alice rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as the boy gave a small chuckle.

"No problem I could teach you...?"

"Alice, my names Alice."

"Right. I could teach you how to play some Alice. Poker's fairly easy when you've learned the hands, so I could teach you that game...starting with the strip variety, of course."

"Sounds like a-WHAT?"

"You heard me, strip. People tend to learn things quicker when they have something at stake, unless you just naturally slow, of course."

"I'll have you know that-"

"Oi White! Who's the blond your talking to?" Both turn to the new voice, only to see, to Alice's annoyance, a mirror image of the boy she was just talking to, except in a different outfit.

"Oh, her? I think its Alice. It is Alice, isn't it blondie?" With another smirk 'White' took off; leaving the 'blondie' darkly muttering 'I'm a brunette you idiot.'

**_(^.^)_**

"So, Alice is it? That's a dumb name."

"I don't recall anybody asking you your opinion on my name."

"That's because I asked myself dumb-ass." Alice's eyes widened at the 'curse' word, and was going to go tell the principal, until she remembered that she was currently MIA, thanks to Boris. So she just held her tongue and tried to ignore his unintelligent vocabulary; which was rather hard to do considering every other word he spoke was pretty unintelligent.

"Did you even bring anything for this stupid celebration?"

"As a matter of fact I did,."

"Really? Then where the hell is it?"

"I-I lost it." The 'evil' twin snorted at this statement.

"Way to go genius. It certainly takes talent to lose a hundred of something." Smirking, the boy turned around and walked back to ,what she assumed, was his collection. Certainly not going to let him get away with that statement, Alice followed the loud mouth to his collection, surprised to see what it was that he'd collected for the event.

"Keys?"

"...Do you have a problem with them?"

"What? No, I'm just surprised that someone like you would bring a hundred what 'normal' people would consider collecting."

"...Is there something wrong with that?"

"No not at all! It's personally the best collection I've seen so far!" Said Alice, who brightly smiled with her statement, leaving the red head quite flusterd.

"Th-thank you, m-my names Black by the way, no honorifics needed."

"You're welcome Black! Do the keys actually unlock things or are the just decorations?"

"No, they unlock things." Black said as began to pick up keys and name what they unlocked.

"This one goes to our house, this one goes to my safe, this one goes to White's room, this one goes to the girls bathroom..."

"Why do you have the key to the girl's bathroom?"

"Because if I didn't I wouldn't have a hundred, duh! You're such a bimbo sometimes!" Alice's mouth dropped at the insult he'd called her.

"I am not a bimbo!" A feeling of deejay-vu washed over her as black chuckled to himself.

"Then you obviously don't know what it means; it's a beautiful girl who's not too bright, therefore in calling you a bimbo I'm completely accurate." Alice's face flushed at his explanation, deciding whether to thank Black or beat him, when his counterpart appeared.

"Oi Black! What did you say to make her look like a tomato?"

"Nothing really, she just naturally turned that way."

"Interesting...Say Alice will you turn that color when we play strip poker?"

"Ummm... I-I think I hear Vivaldi onee-chan calling me!" Her cheeks the reddest hue possible, Alice ran off in a random direction, hoping to escape the embarrassment.

"Hey, you didn't tell me what time you get home!", White exclaimed as Black put a hand reassuringly on his brothers shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll just wait until she gets home, I have the key to her house in here somewhere..."

_

* * *

**So how did you like the first part? Good? Bad? OOC? Review and tell me what you thought (^.^)**  
_


End file.
